jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Jimmy
Evil Jimmy was one of Jimmy's clones created in the "Send in the Clones" episode. He was the last of the 6 clones created to do chores for Jimmy, though he was the one that was Jimmy's moral opposite and he caused trouble and tried to trick the other the clones that he's the real Jimmy, but that backfired when Jimmy iced his clones. Unfortunately, Evil Jimmy managed to escape on Jimmy's jetpack before Jimmy could stop him, leaving the real Jimmy in big trouble with his friends. In "The Trouble with Clones", he makes prank calls all over the Earth after hijacking the communication satellite. Jimmy eventually attempts to turn Evil Jimmy good, though he fails, and Evil Jimmy just pretends, until he is able to use a camera known as 'The Duplicator' in order to clone the Earth, resulting in the real planet to slowly fade away. Lucky Jimmy got screened out of the cloning process (figures, Evil Jimmy doesn't want more Jimmy's around) so he took off on his rocket to reverse the effects. However when he got there, Evil Jimmy made the planet just as evil as he is thanks a dark power-chip placed in the device. There, the environment is dark, chaotic and Jimmy's friends and parents are total monsters. Jimmy was able to confront him and reverse the process preventing the real Earth to fade into oblivion. Enraged at this, Evil Jimmy snaps the dark chip in half in an attempt to trap the real Jimmy with him on the cloned Earth in the Dark Matter Dimension. Jimmy escaped and Evil Jimmy vowed to return. In the planned season four, Evil Jimmy would've escaped from the Dark Matter Dimension along with the other evil clones and attack Jimmy and his friends, who were on a field trip to an asteroid (provided by Jimmy himself, of course). Unfortunately, since DNA Productions shut down, it is left up to the fans to speculate what happened to him after the series' end. It is most likely that he's still in the Dark Matter Dimension or dead, though there is an extremely small chance of him escaping and wreaking havoc on anything or anyone he touches to get revenge. Gallery Evil Jimmy.jpg EvilJimmy.jpg Evil jimmy.png Evil jimmy and evil godder.png Evil jimmy 06.png Evil jimmy 05.png Evil jimmy 04.png Evil jimmy 03.png Evil jimmy 02.png Evil jimmy 01.png Cool jimmy and evil jimmy.png Trivia *He sounds like Chucky from the "Child's Play" films, who also was voiced by Rob Paulsen. *Despite having some humorous quirks, he is without a doubt, the most evil villain to come out of the franchise, along with Meldar Prime. *His voice is the same one Rob Paulson used for the main character in The Mask ''animated series, which coincidentally is based on the Jim Carrey film of the same name. His catchphrase "Oh Mercy!" also homages ''The Mask. *His voice is also a take on Jack Nicholson. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Main Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Inventions Category:Kids Category:Deceased Category:Boys Category:Humans